This application in general relates to a cart which pivots to a storage position to reduce its size.
Wheeled carts for transporting large rolled materials, such as carpet, are utilized by installers. The rolls are typically of a relatively long axial length, and carts for transporting the rolls must provide support at spaced axial locations. Since the carts support the rolls at relatively widely spaced locations, they are relatively large.
The cart's relatively large size is undesirable. Space is often at premium, as an example when the cart is transported in a vehicle, and it would be desirable to reduce the size of the cart.